The Spa
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: After a particularly stressful few days, Callie and Arizona decide to  do a couple's package at the spa. Fun and smut ensue, enjoy!


Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. No profit was earned during the making and posting of this fic.

A/N: I don't remember having read this idea before so if it has been done, please forgive my unoriginality. I took some advice on this and did a little re-write, thanks for the constructive criticism, was really appreciated, something did feel off so I hope this is an improvement.

"Mmhmm, no, no Bon Jovi," Callie stated as she swiftly skipped the song on the iPod controller from the driver's side of her T-Bird. Just cause she had an old car did not mean she couldn't spruce it up and modernise it a little.

"You said rock, Bon Jovi are rock! Plus I like them Calliope," Arizona shot back. Callie in turn just shot her girlfriend a disapproving look and continued driving.

"For the sake of our relationship I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

AC/DC's Highway to Hell began blaring through the decked out speakers throughout the motor and this time the peds surgeon quickly selected a different tune.

"Hey! What gives?"

"AC/DC? Really? Talk about boring blasé not real rock."

Callie snorted. "Ok Miss Bon Jovi." Callie indicated left and continued through the traffic as her girlfriend sat flicking through the abundant songs they had put on a joint car playlist. Clearly they hadn't thought this through what with their vastly different tastes in music.

"Ok if you veto this we do have problems," the blonde stated as she sat back smiling smugly at her choice. The bass line to Foster the People's Pumped Up Kicks vibrated throughout and Callie's thumbs started tapping against the wheel.

"Not quite rock but no complaints here, we'll make a decent DJ out of you yet Robbins." Arizona shot a playful scowl at the insinuation and crossed her legs at the ankles. She was in a damn good mood which she attributed to a well-timed day off spent with Callie and their destination which they should be arriving at within the next twenty minutes; the spa. The idea had originally been Teddy's when she happened upon the blonde massaging her tired back in the locker room whilst straddling a bench…

"_Rough day?" The cardio surgeon asked as she strolled over to her locker and began to brush her now limp hair._

"_Yeah you could say that, twenty hours on my feet, two patients turned critical, I've barely seen Callie let alone eaten, my interns have been pissing me off, Karev has been an ass and not even my Heely's could turn this fucking douche of a day around." Teddy chuckled at Arizona's phrasing, she was actually surprised to learn that the blonde had somewhat of a dirty mouth that came out when she was either very tired or extremely drunk. She'd also heard from Mark and Cristina that it apparently extended to the bedroom, neither of their own rooms far enough from Callie's to live without that knowledge, not that Sloan complained of course._

"_And I'm taking it your back is suffering like a bitch?" Teddy asked as she quickly stripped and pulled on a grey cardigan, thankful her own shitty day was coming to an end._

"_Like a bitch," the blonde stated, "though not entirely due to being on my feet at work," she uttered with a slight smirk on her face as she recalled the previous encounter she had shared with her girlfriend in their room._

"_More like on your back in bed? Did I really have to know that?" the ex-army surgeon asked, smiling as she swung her purse over her shoulder and took a seat next to her friend._

"_Excuse me, I'm no bottom Altman. Plus I get to gloat. I'm happy and you know I helped you with that Mark thing and trust me I really never needed to know he threw you a panties party!"_

_The ladies laughed at the shared memory of the failed duo of Teddy and Sloan. Arizona was secretly glad because she felt her friend deserved better than a crass man-whore who not only perved on anyone with breasts but also had a creepy oral fixation with apples._

"_Touché, anyway, I'm gonna get going, give me your phone first." Arizona's brow wrinkled but she obediently handed over her iPhone to the taller woman and watched her punch in a number into the phonebook. "That's the number to this amazing spa my friend Kate suggested. Trust me; the Swedish massage is better than any recent party in my panties." Arizona let out a surprised high laugh at the comment and took her phone back after thanking the other attending. "Take Callie, they do great couples packages."_

"_Thanks I think I will, we could use the time away plus my back really is killing. I'll see you later."_

"_Bye whore," Teddy grinned and stuck her tongue out._

"_Jealousy is an ugly colour on you attachment Barbie," Arizona shot back. Teddy just laughed before walking out the door, thankful to have met a person like Arizona who had in turn re-introduced fun and playful banter back into her once dark life…_

"Hey space cadet we're two minutes away. You still wanna do this right?" Callie asked drawing Arizona out of her thoughts.

"What? Yes. Yeah Of course."

"Good cause I really wasn't going to do a kick ass movie U-turn anytime soon."

"I'd be surprised if you could turn this thing around that quickly," Arizona teased. Callie arched her brown as she searched for the correct turning towards the complex, no one insulted her baby. Arizona chuckled and squeezed her denim covered thigh. "Oh don't give me that look, you know I love Josephine, especially after what happened on her on our sixth date." Callie almost blushed at the memory of her legs spread wide over Arizona's shoulders as she perched on the bonnet and watched as the blonde devoured her in the privacy of a deserted coastline. Thank God for loose skirts and insatiable sex drives.

Arizona slyly watched the memory play across her girlfriend's face, sure she was ready for a day of relaxation but she was also ready for a day of fun and seeing Callie in a towel all fresh faced and leggy and glowy. Mmm yeah it was gonna be a good day.

The couple parked and made their way into the luxurious double doors, the building looking more like a celebrity's 'crib' than a spa with its marbled flooring, stunning chandelier and grand fireplace. They were greeted by an overly perky red head that introduced herself as Hailey and begged that if they had any questions or problems to ask for her directly. Callie rolled her eyes at the suck up attitude they were being presented with. Having a mother who was a indomitable lawyer and a father who was the CEO of an incredibly successful financial company, she was used to people serving up their souls and yet remained unperturbed and unimpressed with grandeur and wealth and the 'advantages' that came with such fortune.

Arizona however matched the woman's enthusiasm and thanked her profusely before turning and presenting her partner with a beautiful grin. For the life of her, Callie couldn't form a sarcastic response or snarky scoff at the display like she would have done a year ago pre-Arizona and instead took Arizona's hand and squeezed it, actually willing to share and contribute to the happy mood. Maybe love did change people.

After being led to a rather lavish waiting room, the couple filled in forms regarding their health and picked which treatments they would be accepting today. Opting to be a little bit cheesy and coupley, they selected the same thing to spend more time with one another; facials to begin with, full body massages afterwards and finishing with a specialised mud wrap that apparently not only moisturised and replenished but could shed up to an inch on your waist. Arizona scoffed a little at the statement on the page. In her opinion, neither of them needed that extra inch to be eradicated and weight loss was the last thing on her mind when she would be lying there with her partner.

Callie chuckled as she watched Arizona crinkle her face in distaste, obviously having discovered the amazing solution to those hard to shift few extra pounds. For a doctor, a peds surgeon none the less, the blonde was particularly unhealthy when it came to eating her five a day. Sure the woman had more energy than a caffeine addicted ferret most days but Callie had had to get creative in the kitchen to get Arizona even slightly enthusiastic about eating a large variety of vegetables. Something that remained a secret between the two as the blonde made sure to eat salad and fruit at work to retain her façade of professionalism, most of which she dumped when no-one was looking in favour of pasta, pizza or baked goods.

Once all the paperwork was written out and signatures signed, the ladies were led by Hailey to the locker rooms where they were given robes, slippers and information about the spa, its offerings and its staff. It wasn't so much of a locker room as a gorgeous mahogany dressing room with a large antique mirror to the right and intricate benches in the centre.

"Yowza," the blonde stated as she took in the sight of the room. Callie chuckled and dropped her bag on the bench nearest and fumbled around for her face wipes.

"Are we sup- hey no no no no," Callie quickly uttered as she noticed Arizona was currently texting Karev for an unnecessary update on a patient. The taller woman grabbed the iPhone from petite hands and swiftly turned it off and threw it into her own purse. "We are here to relax, I know that concept is weird to you but try it, please. No phones, no pagers, no patients."

Arizona frowned but stood her ground, unused to being challenged, never mind spoken to like that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Callie said unapologetically unhooking the hoops in her ears and trying not to laugh at the 'death glare' she was currently trying to evade.

"Callie," it was spoken as a warning but the sparkle in shorter woman's eyes remained.

"Nope." The word slipped easily off her tongue as the brunette took in her girlfriend's stance. Arizona edged forward, ready for battle with the obstinate woman in front of her. Intending just to retrieve her own belonging, the peds surgeon tried to bend around the obstructive body but Callie was quicker and grabbed her wrists instead pinning them behind her back, damn that stupid ortho strength. "Now what you gonna do miss 'I grew up with the name Arizona and I fight dirty hmm?"

'_Thank you Calliope for the fighting dirty idea'_, she thought but instead of replying she drew her knee up and between the arch of her partner's thighs to roughly grind upon her centre. The gasp that left Callie's mouth echoed around the elegant room, bouncing off the walls into pale ears that delighted in the noise. Arizona smirked as she watched beautiful russet eyes flicker closed at the sensation but turned her attention towards those delicious plump lips that sheened with a dark red tint this afternoon. As Callie's gaze met her own and with her hands still incapacitated, she rocked her body forward and pulled her partner's awaiting mouth towards her own. Callie groaned and flicked her tongue out to run along the blonde's juicy bottom lip. Their sexual display was interrupted when another customer opened the door and gave an embarrassed smile at what she had just witnessed.

The two women broke apart and began to get changed into their robes, shooting flirty looks and promises to continue this at a later time, phone momentarily forgotten As Arizona was slipping on her bikini top she caught the stranger's eyes in the mirror glued to her girlfriend's back and ass, only a pair of red bikini bottoms highlighting that incredible caramel plane that held toned muscles and beautiful definition. Arizona knew the effect Callie's body had on almost anyone with eyes. It didn't mean she had to like it. The intruder gawped all the way up from polished toe nails to ebony hair before realising her mistake and feeling suddenly aware of a piercing gaze penetrating her vision from the mirror. The blonde was shooting an icy glare into the reflective surface in front and the woman averted her gawking to the floor at her own feet, cheeks reddening at being caught. Arizona supressed the overwhelming urge to growl and pushed the tidal wave of jealousy back down, sporting an innocent kind smile to Callie who grinned and threw on the fluffy white robe, completely oblivious to the stare off behind her.

Locking their belongings away, Callie led Arizona out of the room, her excitement at getting this started evident in her enthusiastic swagger. Just before she was dragged away, Arizona turned her head and shot a pointed but smarmy and juvenile look once more at the remaining brunette now changing into her own suit. The woman's nostrils flared but she accepted the message and turned around. 'Arizona 1, jumped-up whorey stranger 0', the paler woman thought as she entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's and strolled towards their first appointment.

A/N: I've had this written for months and thought I was going to do a one shot but I may do a mini-series as I have a bit of free time. Thanks to all who have messaged me, I will get back to you shortly


End file.
